Dark lover
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Kaisoo's oneshoot] tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai. bad summary ! Warn Sudi, and kailu slight!


**Dark lover**

Baekyeolidiots

Pairing : Kaisoo, SuDo, kailu

Oneshoot|hurt|

Warning : Yaoi, typos, DLDR, Don't bash and don't be plagiator.

Disclaimer : story belong to me, cast belongs to god and their self.

.

.

**K**yungsoo menoleh ke samping sebelah kiri nya, mengamati wajah tampan seseorang yang tengah mengemudikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Jongin, pria tampan di sebelah Kyungsoo itu nampak serius memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengulas senyum di bibirnya, mengamati wajah Jongin merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang masuk di list favoritenya, tentu saja dengan diam-diam.

"Sudah puas mengamati wajah ku? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Ujar Jongin sambil melirik nakal ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih enggan untuk mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Jongin, "Kita kan pasti akan jarang-jarang bertemu Jongin-ah." Jawabnya. "Lagian kapan lagi aku dengan puas bisa mengagumi wajahmu, biasanya kan tidak bisa…" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu baby" Jongin mengelus pipi chubby Kyungsoo dan sekilas mengecup bibir kissable namja di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku, hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Jongin, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin dan memeluk pria itu dari samping, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. "Jongin-ah aku ingin tidur di pundakmu yah?"

"Tentu saja sayang." Jawabnya sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh, terasa sekali tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal. Dia melihat Jongin yang sedang bercengkrama melalui telfon di dekat jendela kamar mereka, Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang disana yang pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Halo, Suho-hyung?"

"_Kyungsoo, kenapa baru menelfon ku? Astaga, aku khawatir."_

"Maaf hyung, aku tertidur selama perjalanan tadi. Aku baru sampai setengah jam yang lalu."

"_Oh baguslah, kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Iya Hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"tidak apa-apa.." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya. "kurasa aku harus istirahat hyung.."

"_oh yasudah, Jangan lupa makan, aku mencintaimu_—"

"aku ju—" Klik, telfon di rebut dan di matikan oleh Jongin.

"Jongin! Aku belum selesai bicara—" Kyungsoo melotot dan menunjukan kekesalannya.

"Mana aku peduli."

"Bagaimana kalau Suho Hyung curiga? Kau kekanakan!" umpat Kyungsoo.

Jongin seakan tidak meperdulikan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia lebih memilih berbaring di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggang kecil itu dengan erat.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur." Katanya sebelum mata nya ia tutup dan pura-pura tidur.

Pura-pura tidur? Iya Jongin lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur dari pada membahas masalah ini dengan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin melupakan semua yang mengikat mereka dan hanya ingin menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo hanya berdua, tanpa beban apapun yang sering menghantui kebersamaan mereka.

Sementara Kyungsoo, masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya. Ia tahu Jongin hanya mencari alasan agar ia tidak melanjutkan membahas masalah itu. Tapi tetap saja…. Masalah mereka seperti tertempel kuat di benak dan pikiran Kyungsoo, dan tidak mudah ia lupakan walau pun ia mencoba senyaman mungkin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jongin, pria yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tau dengan tepat ,kapan ia memulai semua ini dengan Jongin. Hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menikah dengan Suho, 3 bulan yang lalu. Rasa nekatnya untuk berhubungan dengan Jongin di belakang Suho karena ia jatuh cinta dengan mudah pada Jongin, pria tan yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan-Luhan, seorang actor papan atas.

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah membohongi hatinya, bukan orang yang dengan mudah bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Maka dari itu ketika Jongin mengajaknya untuk bersepakat menjalani hubungan terlarang ini, dengan mudah ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Karena bagaimana pun mereka berpikir, bukan salah mereka yang jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya…. Cinta itu tidak bisa menentukan kapan dan kepada siapa mereka akan terjatuh. Cinta itu tidak bisa menentukan seberapa banyak ia akan jatuh pada orang berbeda…atau pun orang yang sama.

Kyungsoo tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya ia begini. Tidak seharusnya ia Memberikan tubuhnya pada pria lain, tidak seharusnya ia mendesahkan nama pria lain dan tidak seharusnya pula membiarkan pria lain memasukinya. Sementara ia sudah terikat oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas. Ikatan—pernikahan.

Kyungsoo ingin berhenti saat wajah tulus Suho terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan-gelap nya bersama Jongin, ia ingin membalas semua yang sudah Suho lakukan untuknya dan tidak ingin mengkhianati pria berwajah angelic itu. Ia ingin mencurahkan segenap hatinya hanya pada Suho dan tidak ingin membaginya pada pria lain. Ia ingin melakukannya, Tapi rasa cinta nya pada pria yang di atasnya menahan keinginannya untuk berhenti.

Kyungsoo terjatuh di dua hati yang tak mungkin ia lepaskan salah satunya.

.

.

Ini sudah 3 hari kebersamaan mereka di pulau jeju. Kyungsoo yang memang berencana untuk menghadiri pameran lukisan meminta Jongin untuk mengantarnya kesana, karena Suho sedang sibuk dengan urursan kantornya.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo. "Kenapa melamun disini?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya, "Tadi malam…Suho-Hyung menelfonku.."

Jongin masih bertahan pada posisinya, "Lalu…"

"Besok dia akan menjemputku Jongin…"

"Kau hanya tinggal bilang bahwa acara pameran nya belum selesai, bereskan?"

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan mengaluhkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Mengecup sekilas bibir yang semalam menjelajahi tubuhnya, "Ayah mertuaku sakit, jadi ibu menyuruh kami untuk ke jepang, mengurus perusahaan yang ada disana…"

"Berapa lama kalian akan tinggal disana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Suho bilang kemungkinan akan lama, karena perusahan di jepang merupakan pusat perusahaan keluarganya jadi dia di alih tugaskan untuk mengurus perusahaan itu dan yang ada di Seoul akan di alihkan pada Jongdae."

"Kyungsoo….."

"Hm?"

"Tidak bisakah kau untuk meninggalkan Suho? Hidup bersamaku dan kita pergi dari Seoul…"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Jongin dan melepaskan pelukan Jongin di pinggangnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin meminta nya untuk berpisah dengan Suho, sudah sering sekali setiap mereka bersama, tapi tentu saja ia menolak permintaan Jongin, karena bagaimana pun Kyungsoo mencintai Suho juga.

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu dari awal aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya Jongin-ah.." ujar Kyungsoo dengan dinginnya. "Kau pikir hidup kita akan bahagia setelah kita menyakiti hati orang lain…."

Jongin kembali meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu…." 'tapi bolehkah aku meminta lebih dari itu Soo..' lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Jika kita bersama, banyak orang yang tersakiti. Apalagi aku sudah menikah, bukan hanya Suho-hyung yang akan kecewa tapi keluarganya dan juga keluargaku Jongin-ah…"

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu Soo…"

"Kau juga, kau tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan kan? Hubungan kalian juga sudah ia anggap serius, fans nya juga sudah merestui kalian. Bukankah mereka akan sakit hati jika mendengar kau menyakiti Luhan hyung. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu Jongin, aku tidak ingin menyakiti banyak orang. Aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini…"

"Maafkan aku Soo.."

"Aku mengerti kau ingin kita bisa bebas, tapi dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini , aku ingin kita tidak egois. Kita akan baik-baik saja selama kita bisa menutupi hubungan kita dengan baik…"

Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari mata bulat Kyungsoo, mereka yang salah karena berani memulai hubungan ini dan mereka juga harus siap dengan resiko jika suatu saat hubungan mereka harus di ketahui oleh orang-orang yang mereka khianati.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Suho saat Suaminya itu baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya di depan hotel tempat ia menginap. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Suho lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja itu.

"Kau naik pesawat kesini?" Tanya nya saat Suho mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku ingin mengejar waktu. Kau sudah beres-beres kan?"

"Hm…. Koper ku bahkan sudah ada disana." Kyungsoo melirik saat pelayan membawakan kopernya dari kamar. "Kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku merindukamu…." Ujar Suho dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tidak peduli bahwa ini masih di tempat umum.

"Aku juga…"

"Jja! Kita berangkat. Kita tidak akan pulang ke Seoul dulu dan akan langsung berangkat ke Jepang."

Kyungsoo mematung.. ia pikir mereka akan ke Seoul dulu, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak keberatankan?"

"T-tidak.." Kyungsoo tergagap. "Hyung—apa kita akan menetap di Jepang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti. Tapi kemungkinan terbesar memang iya jika melihat kondisi ayah yang sudah tidak memungkinkan mengurus perusahaan."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya kembali pada Jongin. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jongin kalau ia akan menetap di Jepang? Apa akan berakhir begitu saja?

"Kenapa melamun? Ayo naik mobil." Titah Suho.

Kyungsoo masuk mobil dan duduk di samping sebelah kanan Suho. Ia menengok ke arah kaca dan melihat keluar mobil, Jongin berdiri disana, di pintu lobby Hotel tengah manatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat untuk Jongin, tidak ingin membuat Pria itu menunggu jawaban yang tidak pasti darinya.

To : Kim Jongin

_Jongin-ah.._

_Suho Hyung bilang kami benar-benar akan menetap di Jepang. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu berharap lebih dengan hubungan kita ini._

_Aku minta maaf…aku mencintaimu…_

.

.

Jongin meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja Kyungsoo kirim. Ia mematung sejenak setelah membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Kembali matanya teralihkan pada mobil yang baru saja melaju pergi meninggalkan hotel. Jongin ingin berlari… dia ingin meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap bersamanya. Ia ingin memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak pergi bersama Suho, memohon untuk meninggalkan Suho…tapi Jongin sadar posisinya saat ini..ia tidak lebih dari kekasih gelapnya Kyungsoo. Dan itu adalah keputusan yang ia ambil dari awal,dan ia tahu konsekuensinya dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak akan memiliki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Juga harus siap saat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya, seperti saat ini.

.

**FIN**

FF Request dari Lingga, ide ceritanya pun dia yang memutuskan :") udah lunas ya ling. Semoga suka wkwk maaf kalau endingnya gaze ahahaha xD


End file.
